The Final Goodbye
by Steph-bolly
Summary: Just a little idea that popped in my head on my way home. This is my first FanFic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**A lovely little story that came into my head on the way home from college months ago so I wrote it down and finally got round to uploading it on here**

**Disclaimer-I do not own and of the characters. They all belong to Kudos and the BBC.**

"Mum?" Alex woke with a start. Looking around frantically, there was no-one there.

"Mum? Mum?" There it was again, but all Alex could see was darkness. Then a flash of white light.

"This is it, it's over. I'm going home, away from here...From everyone...from Gene" Alex slowed down as the sudden realisation of what she was leaving had begun to set in. She and Gene had become so close over the past few months. She knew she felt something for him but she never brought herself to admit it. She was always fighting to get back to Molly, her daughter.

"But no back to molly" She said confidently, hoping she could reassure herself.

From the blinding white light she could see a figure emerging, leaning towards her. As the figure came closer Alex could begin to pick out features of the figure. Long blonde hair, a grey woolly jumper, a striped scarf. Molly's striped scarf.

"Molls? Molly" She just needed to get home, to be with her daughter. She wouldn't leave her like her mum had done to her. The figure became so close she sat beside Alex on the sofa. Alex now knew it was her daughter. She threw her arms around her but before she could Molly moved and stood back off the sofa.

"Molls what's wrong? Where am I?" Alex's voice full of confusion and sadness.

" Mum, don't panic I'm here." The room went dark and Molly vanished. The TV screen came to life. There she was, her daughter stood by Alex's bed her hospital room in 2008. "They say you might be somewhere else now and you'll never make it back. But if that's true I want you to know something. That, that I love you and I never want you to feel guilty. I'll be fine. I've got Evan and Dad and I'll never forget you ever. I just only hope you can hear me and you find someone to be happy with too." Molly squeezed her mum's hand, Alex felt it and raised her hand to her chest, trying to hold back the sting of tears she could feel threatening to break free.

"Mum, I'm really going to miss you and you were best mum anyone could ever ask for and I'm sorry for not listening to and you were right. You always are" Molly said with a slight giggle. " I just only wish that you had found someone to be happy with again. I know you said you didn't want to and I only hope you didn't lie to me just to protect me. But where ever you are I hope you find someone and your happy. You deserve it and don't worry about me mum. I'll be fine and we will see each other again one day. I love you so much." Molly bent down and pressed a kiss on her mother sleeping face, leaving a tear as she pulled back. Alex could feel her own tears now running down her face. She couldn't believe that was her little baby. She seemed so grownup, so mature, much more mature than she ever gave her credit for and somehow Alex believed her that she would be ok.

Then Alex saw Evan appear over Molly's shoulder and place a comforting arm around her.

"You ok squirt? You all done?"

"Yeh thanks. I'll never forget her and she'll always be in her." As Molly said this she place a hand over her heart. Alex smiled believing that she would always be there in her daughter's heart. Then confusion hit Alex as Molly reached in to her shirt pocket and pulled out a long golden locket. It was the one Evan had given her when her parents had died to help her remember them by. Molly opened it and showed it to the TV screen and there between Tim and Caroline Price was her and Molly taken just days before the accident. "Now you'll always be with me mum." And with that Molly snapped shut the locket and placed the feeble chain around the neck.

"Goodbye Alex and I'm sorry for everything. I only hope you're with your mum and dad now. They would be so proud. Like I am." With this Evan brushed the hair from Alex's face and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodbye Mum. Be happy where ever you are and I'll see you again one day." Molly wiped a tear from her eye and placed her hand in her mums once more and with it a copy of the photo Molly had placed in the locket. With that the TV screen went blank leaving Alex alone in the darkness and silence. She opened her clasped hands to brush away the tears which had strain from her eyes and found a small photo, the same which was in Molly's locket and which Molly had just placed in her hand. This time Alex knew this wasn't just a dream. Somehow she knew it was over. She could never make it back to Molly. But she didn't feel the sadness and loss she normally feels when thinking of Molly and 2008 because she had seen her and Molly had told her she would be ok and Alex believed her. Someday they will be together again.

Then Alex thought, if she couldn't go back then she would stay here in 1981 with everyone, with Gene. If she had nothing to lose then she could finally tell him how she felt. But what if he didn't feel the same, he rejected her. There was only one way to find out. Somehow thinking about Gene didn't leave her feeling racked with guilty like it had done previously. No she now had Molly's blessing to be happy and to find someone. Alex stood from the sofa and tucked the photo of her and Molly in a photo frame on the sideboard, and left for Luigis. She was finally going to tell Gene Hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally going to be a one-shot but I was asked to carry it on and now I feel it needed a bit more.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own and of the characters. They all belong to Kudos and the BBC.**

Alex ran from the flat leaving the door open to Luigis. As she enters the bar she saw him, slumped in the corner of their usual table cradling a pint. She looked round to find the rest of CID amusing themselves. Ray was chatting up a blonde bird by the bar; Chris and Shaz were snuggled up in one of the more private booths in their own little world.

_This is it Alex, it's now or never._

Alex composed herself with her head held high and head straight towards him. She was going to tell Gene the truth. She didn't care if he rejected her she had to tell him.

"Gene I need to talk to you."

Gene looked at her and stared. Alex looked down to find she had left the flat in such a hurry she hadn't done her hair, sorted her make up or changed her clothes. She was stood there in the middle of Luigis in leggings and Genes oversized shirt he left from before she moved in. Her makeup had began to smudge down her face from crying over Molly and her hair was all over due to her falling asleep on the sofa. She tried to smooth it down and wipe away the mascara from her eyes.

"Alex is that my shirt?" He said with a smug look on his face. Alex blushed a brighter shade of red and tried to hide her face. Gene felt it best to leave this subject well alone, well for the time being at least. "You wanted to talk, talk away." He reached for a glass to fill with the bottle of wine he bought for her about 3 hours ago hoping she may have been joining him later.

"Erm could we go somewhere... a bit more... private?" Alex said tugging at the hem of Gene's shirt looking anywhere but at Gene.

"Your place it is then, Lead on Bolls."

With that they both turned and head back to the staircase leading to the flat. Ray looked up to find both his superior officer leaving together. He tried to catch Chris's eye but he was too caught up with Shaz. Ray had to resort to a less subtle approach.

"CHRIS!"

Chris looked to Ray in a state of confusion, then realised what he was trying to tell him and immediately told Shaz

"Will you two just leave them be." Shaz said with a disapproving look on her face. Secretly she was happy for her DI and DCI. They deserved a bit of happiness and she knew they were a match made in heaven. No matter what was still going on in Luigis Alex and Gene were oblivious to it all and walked to Alex's flat in silence, Alex walking slightly ahead in order to open the door forgetting that in the rush of it all she had left it open.

When they entered the flat Alex gestured for Gene to go through to the lounge and sit down.

"Do you want a drink of anything?" She shouted through to Gene from the Kitchen.

"No I'm ok thanks" And with that Alex followed Gene through to the lounge and sat by him on the sofa. Her feet tucked under her and facing Gene. There was silence. Neither of them dared to be the first to speak. Gene was finally the first to break the silence.

"So you said you had to talk to me about something? So?"

"Ermm well it's just... erm I ... I have to tell you something." Alex felt all the confidence she had entering Luigis slipping away. She didn't have a clue how to tell him _hey Gene I'm from 2008, I was shot and woke up her. I was actually the girl you saved after her parent were killed in the car bomb and in the future I have a 13 year old daughter and I have just seen her tonight and realised I am dead in that world so I am here to tell you I love you and I have since I first came here. _Somehow she didn't think that would work.

"Alex what is it you need to tell me? I'm starting to worry a bit."

"I have a daughter Gene called Molly."  
"I know that Alex you have told me many times"

"Please Gene let me finish then you came say all you want to, I have a daughter and I was fighting get back to her all this time. But tonight I finally realised I will never get back to her, she's too far away and now I know she will be fine without me and I will always be with her. Therefore I'm happy for her to go one living her life without me as we will be together again one day. So without the pressure and guilt of having to get back to her I'm free to stay here with you. So Gene what I'm trying to tell you is that I... I love you I have ever since I first saw you on my first day, before that I think when I heard about you from Sam. I think it was then even when I didn't know you were real. But there was something about you, and your everything I thought I disliked in a man you're the most difficult stubborn obnoxious misogynistic and reckless human being I have ever met and yet somehow you make me feels safe. You've saved me so many times. And now that I don't have to fight to get Molly back I can tell you all this without worrying about her." Alex finally took a breath and took Genes hand in hers and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you Gene Hunt always have."

And then silence. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock and the faint noise coming from Luigis below. After the lack of reaction, Alex began to feel an idiot. _How could he feel the same about me? I'm just his annoying DI he likes to flirt a little with when he has had a bit too much to drink. Nothing more. _

Alex began to pull her hand away and she looked down at her lap as she felt it the cold air around her hand telling her he had moved them away. Alex felt the pick of tears sting the backs of her eyes. _Alex don't you dare cry. Not yet just wait till he leaves. It can't be long. He won't want to stay after the fool I just made of myself. _Then Alex was cut off mid thought when she felt the something on her face. She looked up to see Gene still looking at her with his hands cupping her face. Alex didn't know what to do. She just sat there stunned. _This is it Alex_.

Gene moved in towards Alex, she closed her eyes and waited for what was to come. After what felt like years there it was, their first kiss. It was so different to what she thought it would be. Alex expected some great heated row with them stood so close to one another they could hear the others heart beat. Passion and lust burning in their eyes, then one of them finally snapped. He pounce on her when she least excepted it. Full of passion and fire. But this was different, the total opposite. Gene was gentle and loving. And then as quick as it started it was over. Alex opened her eyes and noitced one loan tear had strayed from her eye. Gene wiped it away with his thump.

"Alex I love you. I have since the first day I saw you in that red dress and fur coat."

Alex rose from the sofa keeping hold of Gene's hand. Saying nothing she led him to the bedroom and closed the door behind them and on their relationship as they knew it.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading Please review. All criticism welcome. **

**Steph x **


End file.
